


It's The Little Things

by allzlovers



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allzlovers/pseuds/allzlovers
Summary: Пост-финал. Ганнибал и Уилл живут вместе. Уилл задаёт Ганнибалу невинный вопрос, не подозревая, как это закончится. Флаффный флафф.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [victorine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorine/gifts).
  * A translation of [It's The Little Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330648) by [victorine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorine/pseuds/victorine). 



> [Читать на фикбуке](http://ficbook.net/readfic/5189777)
> 
> Ганнибал — по-прежнему убийца. Уилл — также убийца. Насилие описано не детально, происходит не в отношениях главных героев, этому в фике отводится всего пара предложений. Также присутствует ругательство, но всего одно (употребляется не кем-то из главных персонажей).

Они находились на диване, когда Уилл начал говорить. Он с закрытыми глазами лежал на коленях Ганнибала, пока тот просматривал новостные заголовки, пытаясь найти что-то, что может показаться Уиллу интересным. Год спустя после падения с обрыва весь мир будто бы погрузился в хаос, никто из журналистов, стоящих их внимания, не интересовался возможным спасением "мужей-убийц". Кроме, конечно, Фредди Лаундс, но Ганнибал всегда считал её особенной.

Уилл наклонил голову в сторону, открыл один глаз и сонливо пробормотал: "Какой у тебя любимый цвет?"

Ганнибал забеспокоился. Возможно ли, что у Уилла был жар, последствия которого понизили его IQ настолько, что он начал задавать бессмысленные вопросы?

Ганнибал положил руку на лоб Уилла, чем заставил его фыркнуть и попытаться вырваться. "Я не болен, Ганнибал. Мне просто стало интересно".

"Уилл, дорогой мой, ты и сам знаешь, насколько велик мой интерес ко всему, связанному с тобой, но я уверен, что мы ещё не настолько устали друг от друга, чтобы опускаться до разговоров _о любимом цвете_ ". Ганнибал запустил руку в волосы Уилла и начал нежно их поглаживать.

"Мы — пара. В некоторых документах — _официально_. Боже, Ганнибал, я знаю твоё мнение относительно девяти кругов ада Данте или того, почему Бог позволяет людям страдать, я знаю твой любимый способ свежевания человека". Улыбнувшись, Уилл слегка приподнялся, чтобы вовлечь Ганнибала в поцелуй. "Я подумал, что будет интересно узнать другие, более скучные вещи о тебе, чтобы добавить в досье о моих любимых каннибалах". 

"Каннибалах? Множественное число?"

Уилл лёг обратно на колени Ганнибала и довольно улыбнулся. "Просто пришлось к слову. Могу тебя заверить, ты — единственный каннибал в моей жизни".

"Как и ты в моей".

Уилл закатил глаза, ему давно было неприятно от этого ярлыка. "Ну же, просто ответь на мой дурацкий вопрос".

Ганнибал хотел упомянуть голубой цвет глаз Уилла в моменты, когда тот сердится или розовый цвет губ, когда они целуются целый день, но вместо этого решил удовлетворить потребность Уилла в скучных, полных обыденности разговорах и выбрал цвет случайным образом. "Фиолетовый".

"Хм. Величие. Стать". 

"Я аристо..."

"Да, да, Граф Доктор Ганнибал "Каннибал" Лектер Восьмой, я знаю. Даже если бы я не был чёртовым специальным агентом ФБР и уважаемым преподавателем, прекрасно способным раздобыть нужную информацию без посторонней помощи, думаешь, я бы пропустил тот выпуск TattleCrime?*"

"А ваш, профессор Грэм?"

"Что?"

Ганнибал вздохнул. Казалось будто сегодня Уилл намеренно решил быть глупее обычного. "Твой любимый цвет, Уилл".

"Хм, возможно, красный?"

Ганнибал на мгновение представил Уилла во всём красном. "Да, я вижу связь", - ответил Ганнибал, развратно улыбаясь и так же звуча, понимая, что ответ Уилла ставил перед собой цель вовлечь его в очередной поцелуй и затащить в кровать.

Ганнибалу казалось, что это будет концом скучного разговора, обречённого забыться на фоне других, более интересных вещей в их жизни. К примеру, звуков, которые издавал Уилл, когда Ганнибал проводил языком по его шрамам. Или факта, что Ганнибал не мог разорвать узлы, завязанные Уиллом (не то что бы он хотел этого, учитывая то, что с ним делает Уилл, когда Ганнибал связан). Или блеска в глазах Уилла, говорящего о том, что кто-то скоро умрёт от их рук.

Но мысли о всех этих примитивных вещах не покидали голову. Ганнибала никогда не интересовала примитивность, его жизнь была наполнена экстравагантностью, сложностями и вдохновением. Но он задумался о том, что с Уиллом эта часть жизни, скучная и бытовая, его интересовала не меньше, чем опасная и связанная с кровью. А затем он вспомнил, что _знал_ любимый цвет одного человека, потому что дети часто делятся такими вещами.

_Жёлтый. Как солнце и цветы. Или как наши волосы, Ганнибал.**_

Внезапно он решил продолжить.

"Какое время года ты предпочитаешь?" _(Осень, скорее всего. Не так жарко, собаки могут играть с опавшей листвой, удачное время для рыбалки)_

"Куда бы ты отправился на отдых: в горы или к морю?" _(В горы, наверное. Какая разница? Очень трудно отдыхать, когда всё время приходится прятаться, дорогой)_

"Мороженое с каким вкусом тебе нравится больше всего?" _(К чему этот вопрос? Ты приготовил мороженое? Дай мне попробовать)_

"Твой любимый музыкальный инструмент?" _(Явно не клавесин)_

"Тебе больше нравится закат или рассвет?" _(Мне... По большей части вообще всё равно, что с тобой происходит?)_

Отвечая на последнее, Уилл выглядел явно озадаченно. Он стоял в дверях ванной комнаты, испачканный в зубной пасте, отвлёкшийся от чистки зубов, чтобы посмотреть на мужа. Ганнибал рассматривал его, полулёжа на кровати в дорогих синих штанах, предназначенных для сна. Ганнибал по просьбе Уилла стал спать без рубашки; как мужчина, ранее твёрдо позиционировавший себя гетеросексуалом, Уилл слишком часто пользовался возможностью быть как можно ближе к обнажённой волосатой груди Ганнибала.

"Ты говорил, что раз мы партнёры, то мы должны знать такие вещи друг о друге. Я пытаюсь угодить тебе. Я бы не хотел заставлять тебя думать, что некоторые вещи о тебе меня не интересуют". Забывчивость Уилла слегка раздражала Ганнибала. Его старания были не только не оценёнными, но и забытыми. Ганнибал поймал себя на мысли, что обиделся бы, если бы мог.

"Ты обижаешься". Уилл демонстративно показал Ганнибалу зубную щётку. "Оставайся на месте. Мне нужно смыть пасту. Не двигайся".

"Я не один из твоих собак, Уильям".

Ганнибал слышал бормотание, доносящееся из ванной, похожее на какие-то слова, _будь это так, всё стало бы намного легче._ Уилл выключил воду, вернулся обратно в комнату, обошёл кровать и подошёл к шкафу. Он открыл нижний ящик, с самого низа достал тонкую коробку, обёрнутую лентами и бросил её в Ганнибала.

"Это, - сказал он, указывая на коробку и игнорируя протесты Ганнибала, - досталось бы тебе через два дня".

"Два дня..." - Ганнибал прищурился.

"Помнишь, я сказал, что раздобыл нужную мне информацию? Твою дату рождения не так уж сложно узнать".

"Уилл, я..."

"Да, ты — большой беспокойный ребёнок, который испортил собственный сюрприз ко дню рождения".

"Нет, это..."

"Заткнись и открой его". 

Нынешнее выражение лица Уилла было похоже на то, которое появлялось у него перед тем, как он кого-то убивал, поэтому Ганнибал решил, что лучше будет сделать так, как сказано.

Он осторожно развязал ленты и снял с коробки чёрно-золотую упаковку. Внутри лежал вязанный кашемировый свитер глубокого фиолетового цвета с V-образным вырезом. 

"Фиолетовый?" - спросил он, тепло улыбаясь Уиллу.

"Примитивный, скучный, банальный, самый обыкновенный чёртов фиолетовый свитер для любви всей моей чёртовой жизни. Обеих частей моей жизни. С почти что днём рождения". Опасное выражение его лица сменилось на удовлетворённое.

Единственное, что смог сделать Ганнибал — притянуть Уилла ближе за футболку, посадить эмпата к себе на колени, отложив коробку в сторону, и поцеловать его в улыбающийся рот.

"Прости меня", - выдохнул Ганнибал, когда они разорвали поцелуй. "Мне жаль, что я испортил сюрприз; я действительно задумался о том, что людям, которые любят друг друга, _следует_ знать такие вещи, и..."

Уилл прижал палец к губам Ганнибала, пытаясь остановить этот не свойственный тому поток извинений. "Тише. Не переживай, самый главный подарок все ещё ждёт тебя".

Двумя днями позже Уилл подарил Ганнибалу прекрасный набор стальных узорчатых японских ножей и мужчину, который назвал их "безбожными пидорасами", на котором можно было опробовать подарок. Ганнибал пытался спросить мужчину, какой у него любимый цвет, но поскольку "пожалуйста, ради господа Бога, не убивайте меня" не устроило Ганнибала в качестве ответа, он отрезал ему язык (ножи, кстати, были действительно качественными) и окрасил его в любимый цвет Уилла.

**Author's Note:**

> *Интернет-блог и журнал Фредди Лаундс.  
> **Имеется в виду Миша Лектер, покойная сестра Ганнибала. Ганнибал вспоминает о словах Миши.
> 
> Не забудьте поблагодарить автора оригинала/Don't forget to leave kudos on the original work  
> :)


End file.
